Jori Week Should Be Every Week
by IamStoopKid
Summary: My little ficlet contributions to Jori week! I love them, I hope you do to : Who doesn't love some good... well let's not draw attention to the fact that this one may not be so appropriate for the kiddies... ;
1. Scissors

**Hey guys! This is only a little tid bit, but I couldn't NOT participate in Jori week, what kind of Jori lover would that make me? I actually love how this came out, I hope you do to!**

* * *

"Mmh, ahh, Jade," Tori panted heavily, lost in the waves of pleasure that were building up in her. They coursed through her body and fizzled all the way to the tips of her fingers. If she were paying attention to such fickle things she would notice the small beads of sweat collecting in the small of her back and the way Jade's hair was tickling her neck every time it touched her, but she was too lost in the feeling to care. She would notice the oddly beautiful way that Jade's face puckered up each time they hit _that _spot that just made her feel like she was about to combust, but that just wasn't important right now.

"God, Tori." Was Jade's only possible reply as she was in a very similar state to the other girl that was currently underneath her, pinned to the mattress by her hips. Skin on skin, with nothing in between, the two girls ground themselves together, slow and sensual at first, with a few kisses and nips and giggles mixed in, then faster and faster and harder and harder, which brought them to where they were now.

Precariously close to the edge. Any second each of them knew they were about to fall into the state of bliss so intense that it can only come from climax.

Their moans quieted and became quick breathy pants, the only thing they were focused on was just getting there, so close that it would only take—

"Fuck! Tor, uhh!" Jade yelled out as the spasms sent a hot electric feeling of pure gratification searing through her veins.

"Jade!" Tori cried as she also felt the sweet release completely encompass her, writhing underneath the pale beauty that was the raven haired, turquoise eyed girl on top of her.

She collapsed onto the tan girl beneath her, her head falling into the crook of Tori's neck as they waited for the last bits of their orgasms to wash over them.

After laying there for a few seconds to catch her breath, Jade pushed herself up a little so she was hovering over Tori enough to see her face. "Reason number 89 why scissors, and anything associated with them, are my favorite thing in the world."

"Hey." Tori breathed indignantly.

"Second favorite." Jade amended, placing a quick, worn out kiss on the pouty lips of her girlfriend.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I atually succeeded (maybe sorta) in making this still okay, but not incredibly graphic... umm well I guess you can be the judge of that(:**

**P.S. I was a very risky child, I'm finishing this in a room full of people including the parental units lol livin on the edge!**


	2. Coffee

**Hey guys! Happy day 2! This one's a little longer (: **

**Just in case Jade seems a little off to you, when I tore my acl, all I did for days was cry and ask my mom to do stuff for me. So I kind of went off of that for this. Feeling helpless and like it's going to be an eternity before you can walk again is just a suckish feeling. But an experience that now I can do this kinda stuff for it!**

* * *

"Why do I have to get up now?" Jade grumbled as Tori helped her out of bed, careful not to jostle her leg or her wrist. She crouched down in front of Jade and let her get onto her back before she stood up and piggybacked her to the head of the stairs, stopping for a second to make sure she was balanced.

This was to be their routine for the next week and a half, until Jade's cast was off of her wrist so that she could use her crutches. Of course Jade's parents would be on simultaneous business trips this week. Not that she minded taking care of her though.

"You have to get up now because it's eleven o'clock and if you keep going to bed so late and waking up after noon you're going to become nocturnal." Tori said carefully descending the stairs so as not to send them both tumbling down.

"What if I want to be nocturnal?" Jade challenged, clinging onto Tori a little tighter with her good hand to keep her from slipping off.

"Jade," Tori panted, slightly out of breath from the exertion of carrying a whole other person on her back, "stop being difficult." She finished, finally setting Jade down gently on the couch.

Jade decided not to dignify her with a response while Tori helped her get her leg propped up on a few pillows, and dragged a blanket over her to help offset the morning chill of the house in January. She grabbed Jade's phone out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"I'm tired." Jade sighed dramatically, leaning her head back against the couch. "Can you get me coffee?" She asked, not raising her head.

"Sure." Tori said, walking to the West's kitchen. Even after only dating Jade for a few weeks she knew where the coffee was. It was one of the first things she learned about the house actually, no surprise there.

What she was surprised to find, however, was the fact that there was no coffee left. Not a good thing. That's never a good moment to find out you are out of coffee in the morning for a normal person, but with Jade? If it was anyone other than Tori, Jade would let them know just how much of a bitch she can be if she doesn't get her morning coffee.

Sighing, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and brought that back with her.

"You're all out of coffee." Tori said, setting the bottle of water on the small table that was within reach of where Jade was set up.

"What?" Jade asked, though it came out like more of a squeak than she intended. With Tori, she tended to let herself be a little less Jade-like, not that she would ever admit to that.

Her face had this adorable disbelief and horror to it, as if she was really hoping Tori was just trying to play some twisted joke on her.

"Yeah it's gone. I checked in the pantry to see if there was more but there wasn't any." Tori said.

"Oh." Jade said, looking almost like a girl whose new kitten just got run over. "Can you go get some?" She asked.

"Is coffee really that important?" Tori knew the answer already, but she figured she would try anyway.

"Yesss." Jade sighed, throwing her head back once again, but went back to facing Tori once again, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"Fine," Tori gave in, "but only because you're broken. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Jade gave her a small smile even though her injuries were putting her in a terribly depressed mood.

Tori leaned down and placed a kiss on Jade's forehead, and grabbed her keys and Jacket as she walked out the door.

Xx

She slammed her car door behind her and tugged her jacket tighter as she walked up to Jade's door. She had to go to THREE coffee shops, just to get a stupid cup of coffee! The first one had an unbelievably long line, way too long to wait there just to get a coffee. The next one actually ran out of coffee. How the hell a coffee shop could run out of _coffee _she would never understand. Finally the third one worked out, and now here she was, forty minutes later, bringing her probably starving girlfriend her coffee.

She walked inside, throwing her keys and jacket on a side table.

"Jade, I'm back. You wouldn't believe—" The sight of Jade stopped her mid-sentence.

She was curled up on the sofa, the blanket pulled up practically to her neck with her purple casted foot still propped up and her wrist cradled gently against her, pearphone lying in her lap.

"Of course." Tori sighed, putting Jade's phone on the table next to her along when her coffee for when she wakes up.

The brunette plopped herself down on the floor with her back against Jade's couch and logged on to the slap on her phone, lifting her cup to her lips to take a sip of her girlfriend's favorite bitter liquid.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Also, I'm on vacation right now in case some of you were wondering why I haven't updated "Is a Jelly Fish Sting Deadly?" I'll get to that when I get home (:**

**Until tomorrow my friends!**


End file.
